Mencoba Mozart Liqueur di Salzburg
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Sepenggal kisah yang terjadi di kota musik Salzburg dan cerita tentang kisah mereka mencicipi manisnya strudel khas Austria. GaaIno x SasuSaku. Oneshoot. A very late birthday fic for Yamanaka Ino. FFC Infantrum : Makanan. FFC Infantrum : Pariwisata. AT, AU. Oneshoot.


Hei Minna, ketemu lagi sama saya, saya kali ini datang dengan Fic baru. Ficlet ini saya buat dengan tujuan untuk memenuhi challenge di Infantrum. Challenge Infantrum : Makanan dari Ambudaff. Challenge Infantrum : Pariwisata dari Aicchan. Oh iya, sekalian saya mau dedikasikan fic ini untuk ulang tahun my beloved chara and my inspiration, the one and only Yamanaka Ino. Otanjoubi omedetto Ino-Sama hope you're gonna end up with Gaara #plak

Disclaimer : Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : General/Friendship

Rated : K+/T

Pairing : Gaara/Ino and Sasuke/Sakura

Warning : AT,AU,OOC,Typo(s).

* * *

**Mencoba Mozart Liqueur di Salzburg**

Suatu sore di sebuah armada transportasi umum terlihat dua orang gadis muda sedang asyik bercengkrama di jok belakang mobil taksi yang merupakan armada transportasi umum yang cukup diminati di kota tersebut, sebuah kota kecil di Negeri Sakura yang bernama Konoha. Karena Konoha merupakan kota kecil yang tidak padat penduduk, maka armada transportasi umum lain seperti _Shinkanshen,MRT,Mono Rail_, tidak begitu dinikmati secara signifikan oleh para penduduknya.

Satu gadis yang berambut pirang panjang diikat ke belakang Nampak meminta izin untuk menerima panggilan telepon kepada temannya. Sejenak mereka menghentikan obrolan yang nampaknya cukup mengundang antusiasme mereka tadi.

"Moshi-moshi, Yamanaka Ino berbicara," Gadis pirang tadi menjawab panggilannya dengan nada sopan.

"Ah, ya betul, ayah saya saat ini memang sedang tidak ada di rumah, beliau sedang ada urusan bisnis di Pattaya."

"Oh begitu, baiklah nanti akan saya sampaikan pada beliau, kalau saya boleh tahu, kira-kira dengan siapa saya berbicara saat ini?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti saya sampaikan, kirimkan saja tagihannya ke alamat kediaman kami di Konoha."

"Baik,terima kasih kembali!"

Lalu, gadis itupun menutup panggilan teleponnya dan lantas sejenak berpikir.

"Ino,ada apa? Siapa tadi yang menelepon?" Temannya yang berambut merah jambu ini bertanya sesaat setelah gadis bernama Ino menutup panggilannya tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sakura. tadi hanya petugas dari layanan listrik yang meneleponku. Lupakan saja!, oh ya bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke rumahku untuk membicarakan rencana liburan kita minggu depan?" Tukas Ino pada gadis berambut merah jambu dengan mata hijaunya yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Oke, baiklah!"

Sesampainya di rumah Ino, mereka segera berganti baju dengan pakaian rumahan yang lebih santai. Ino meminjamkan _blouse_ berwarna merah jambu dan sebuah celana pendek ketat pada Sakura.

Sebelum membicarakan rencana plesir mereka, mereka memutuskan lebih baik memasak sesuatu untuk kemudian mereka makan sembari membicarakan dan membuat fiksasi dengan segala detil rencana liburan mereka.

"Ne,_dekorin_ bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membuat _Cappuccino Mousse_ dan _Gyoza_?" Ino memberi usul pada Sakura sambil menatap isi lemari esnya.

"Setuju! Cemilan ringan tanpa lemak jahat dan tanpa kenaikan berat badan berlebih!" Sakura menimpali dengan senyuman penuh arti.

lantas mereka segera menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat _Gyoza_ terlebih dahulu. _Gyoza_ merupakan masakan _dumpling_ yang berasal dari Cina yang lantas diadaptasi ke dalam resep Jepang. Kulit _Gyoza_ tidak sama dengan kulit pangsit pada umumnya, kulitnya lebih tebal dan berbentuk bulat. Bahan-bahan yang mereka siapkan tidak sulit mereka temukan, semuanya tersedia lengkap di dapur Ino. Maklum Ino sangat suka memasak. Kulit _Gyoza_, daging cincang, kol putih, daun bawang, bawang putih, jahe, kecap asin, saus tiram, tepung maizena, garam dan minyak wijen telah mereka siapkan di _bench_ tempat memasak.

Sakura dengan sigap segera mencincang bawang putih dan jahe. Sementara Ino mencincang halus kol putih lalu memberinya garam supaya airnya keluar baru kemudian mengeringkannya agar tidak basah. Kemudian Ino mencincang halus daun bawang sedangkan Sakura mencampur daging cincang,bawang putih,jahe,saus tiram,kecap asin,minyak wijen dan tepung maizena sambil diuleni agar bumbu tercampur rata. Kemudian Ino menambahkan kol putih dan daun bawang ke dalam adonan tadi sambil dicampur rata dan mendiamkannya selama satu jam.

Sambil menunggu adonan tadi siap, mereka kemudian segera menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan untuk membuat _Cappuccino Mousse_, seperti gula pasir, susu, kopi instan yang telah dilarutkan dalam air, _milk cooking chocolate, whipping cream, gelatin_, air panas, serta putih telur dan kuning telur. Ino segera melarutkan gelatin dalam air panas lalu melelehkan _milk cooking chocolate_ dengan cara ditim. Sakura mengocok kuning telur dan gula hingga lembut lalu menambahkan susu cair. Kemudian ia memanaskannya di atas api hingga mendidih. Setelah terlihat mendidih, ia segera mematikan api hingga uap panasnya hilang. Kemudian Ino melanjutkannya dengan cara menambahkan kopi instan,cokelat masak,dan _gelatin_ yang telah dilarutkan dalam air panas serta _whipping cream_ sambil diaduk rata. Sedangkan Sakura menambahkan kocokan putih telur yang telah kaku ke dalam campuran tadi sambil Ino mengaduknya agar rata. Kemudian agar dingin dan kaku, mereka lantas memasukkannya ke dalam lemari es.

Sambil menunggu minumannya dingin, mereka lantas melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka tadi yang sempat tertunda, yakni membuat _Gyoza_. Mereka segera menyiapkan kulit _Gyoza_ lalu membasahi pinggirannya, lalu memasukkan isiannya dan menutupnya dan merekatkannya mirip pangsit namun sedikit lebih bertekstur. Mereka lalu mengukusnya selama lima menit. Sambil menunggu, mereka segera membuat sausnya agar lebih nikmat yang terdiri dari campuran antara kecap asin, cuka, dan _chilli oil_. Mudah bukan?

Sementara Sakura mengangkat dan menyiapkan_ Gyoza_ dalam piring saji, Ino menyiapkan minuman yang tadi mereka buat, ia menambahkan serutan cokelat di atas _Cappuccino Mousse_ agar terlihat lebih menggiurkan. Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka lantas membawa dua hidangan tadi ke halaman belakang rumah Ino, mereka rupanya ingin menikmatinya sambil memandang kebun mini di halaman belakang sambil duduk santai.

Mereka kemudian menikmati _Gyoza_ yang mereka buat tadi, _Gyoza_ yang mereka buat terasa soft,lembut,bertekstur kenyal namun isiannya terasa sarat bumbu. Sementara kulitnya bertekstur kenyal, di bagian isinya lebih bertekstur beragam, daging cincang yang terasa lembut seperti sosis, ditambah tekstur cincangan kol yang memberi tekstur agak kasar namun nikmat ditambah rasa agak pedas dari jahe yang membuat hangat tenggorokan dan tubuh. Belum lagi ditambah sausnya yang benar-benar menambah citarasa pedas nikmat nan lezat. Benar-benar terasa bak di surga dunia.

Kemudian mereka meminum _Cappuccino Mousse_ yang tadi mereka buat. Benar-benar tak ada duanya! Tekstur busanya benar-benar lembut. _Mousse_ yang mereka buat benar-benar kaya rasa, ada citarasa manis,sedikit pahit dari kopi instan. Belum lagi rasa cokelat dan susu yang benar-benar _creamy_. Memang juara!.

Sembari menikmati _Gyoza_, mereka membuka _notebook_ masing-masing untuk _browsing_ mengenai tempat-tempat yang sekiranya menarik untuk dikunjungi bersama kekasih mereka. Ya mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan liburan musim gugur ini bersama kekasih mereka.

"Sakura, menurutku sebaiknya kita berlibur ke Afrika saja, kita kan belum pernah kesana?" Ino mulai membuka topik.

"Hah? Menurutku jangan, terlalu beresiko, bagaimana kalau ke Amerika saja?"

"Membosankan, terlalu mahal pula!"

"Bagaimana kalau Oseania, misalnya Selandia Baru?"

"Kita sudah pernah kesana kan?"

"Apa kita ke Eropa saja? Tapi kemana?"

Mereka lantas terdiam dan melanjutkan berselancar di internet sambil berusaha mencari ide.

"Ino!"

"Sakura!"

Mereka sama-sama berseru memanggil nama masing-masing secara bersamaan dengan penuh antusias.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mengusulkan ke Austria karena aku ingin mengusulkan demikian!" Kata Ino.

"Ternyata ide kita sama!" Timpal Sakura antusias.

"Salzburg? Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Ah, ide yang bagus!"

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil menghabiskan camilan dan minuman mereka tanpa khawatir menjadi gemuk. Rupanya perbincangan mengenai liburan mereka amat menarik minat mereka.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka lantas membereskan barang-barang di luar dan lantas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sakura, tolong kau cuci peralatan tadi ya, biar aku yang menyiapkan masakan untuk kita makan malam nanti, berhubung Sasuke dan Gaara-kun akan makan malam disini, bagaimana dengan _Shabu-Shabu_ dan _Rainbow Cocktail_ menurutmu?"

"Oke,aku setuju, ayo mulai!"

Sakura mulai mencuci peralatan yang tadi mereka pakai sedangkan Ino segera menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan untuk membuat _Shabu-Shabu_ seperti kaldu ayam,udang bago, _sukiyaki_ siap saji, _tofu, udon_, pokcoy, sawi putih, wortel, daun bawang, kecap asin, air perasan jeruk nipis, wijen tumbuk, bawang Bombay.

Ino mulai mencuci semua sayuran dan memotongnya agak lebar, khusus untuk wortel, dipotong korek api sedangkan daun bawang dipotong agak memanjang. Ia kemudian memotong tofu dengan cara dipotong bulat saja, kemudian ia membersihkan udang dan mengeratnya di bagian punggung. Lalu ia merebus udon dan ditiriskan. Ia lalu mengiris tipis sukiyaki. Ia lalu memindahkan sayuran dalam satu wadah khusus, sedangkan sisanya dalam piring khusus agar tidak tercampur. Lalu ia mulai membuat sausnya dengan cara mencampur kecap asin,air perasan jeruk nipis, wijen tumbuk dan bawang Bombay sambil ia cicipi agar didapat rasa yang pas sambil tak lupa ia mendidihkan kaldu. Setelah mendidih ia masukkan wortel lalu pokcoy,sawi putih, bawang Bombay,daun bawang,tofu,dan udang. Lalu ia meletakkannya pada mangkuk dan menyajikannya dengan saus pencelup. Ia menyajikannya dengan _steam boat_ agar tetap panas dan tidak terlalu _over cooked_.

Selagi menunggu Ino selesai memasak, Sakura pun lantas bergerak lincah dengan menyiapkan bahan dan peralatan untuk membuat _Rainbow Cocktail_ seperti apel hijau, buah naga merah, _strawberry_, melon, leci kalengan, peach kalengan, jeruk mandarin kalengan, kiwi, air soda, sirup _vanilla_, dan es batu.

Ia lalu mengupas apel hijau lalu memotong dadu dan merendamnya dalam air agar tak teroksidasi dan berubah warna, lalu ia memotong buah-buahan lainnya menjadi bentuk dadu sedangkan _strawberry_ ia potong menjadi empat bagian. Lalu ia mencampur sirup _vanilla_ dengan air soda dan mangaduknya agar rata. Lantas ia masukkan semua buah-buahan yang telah dipotong dan menyimpannya di lemari es agar dingin dan segar.

Bertepatan dengan itu, bel rumah Ino berbunyi.

TING TONG

"Ah, itu pasti mereka, biar kubuka!" Ujar Ino.

Sementara Ino membuka pintu, Sakura menyiapkan _Shabu-Shabu_ di meja makan.

"Ah, Gaara-kun, _Konbanwa_! Silakan masuk! Sasuke juga," Sapa Ino sambil mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Aku ambil minumannya dulu ya!" Ujar Ino sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

"Jadi, kalian semua yang memasak ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di meja makan.

Sakura mengangguk antusias dan lantas berkata : "Benar, kami semua yang memasak ini semua, pasti enak kok!"

"Hei, mengapa kalian semua masih diam saja ayo ambil makanannya, nasi sudah tersaji di mangkuk kalian masing-masing kok, sumpit dan semuanya sudah siap! Ayo makan!" kata Ino yang kemudian ikut duduk di meja makan dan menyiapkan porsi makan untuk Gaara.

"Ayo, bagaimana rasanya? Beritahu kami!" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Terlihat Ino yang kini melirik Gaara dengan penuh ketertarikan. Rupanya Sakura dan Ino benar-benar penasaran akan tanggapan dari kekasih mereka. Terlebih Sakura yang terhitung baru dalam memasak. Ia baru menyukai dan terbiasa memasak sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Beruntung ia memiliki sahabat yang jago memasak seperti Ino. Ino banyak membantu Sakura dalam belajar memasak.

"Rasanya enak," jawab Gaara singkat sambil mengangguk. Namun raut mukanya terlihat sangat menyukai _Shabu-Shabu_ buatan Ino dan Sakura.

Ino tersenyum tulus dan senang mendengarnya karena meskipun jawaban dari Gaara terbilang singkat, namun ia cukup senang karena melihat ekspresi dari wajah Gaara yang terbilang amat minim berekspresi.

"Sasuke-kun, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku menyukainya, sependapat dengan Gaara."

Dan jadilah mereka menyantap santapan malam mereka sambil mengobrol panjang lebar. Tidak semuanya mengobrol sih. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja. Biasanya Sasuke yang tidak terlalu menyukai sayuran saja kali ini dia makan dengan lahap. Menurutnya sayuran dalam _Shabu-Shabu_ kali ini terasa tidak terlalu lunak, tapi masih bertekstur lumayan renyah. Kuah kaldu yang benar-benar terasa dagingnya, amat benar-benar mengundang selera. Irisan _sukiyaki_ yang tipis membuat daging tersebut amat lembut di mulut. Ino mengiris daging _sukiyaki_ dengan ukuran _bite-size_ sehingga benar-benar pas di mulut.

Ketika Sasuke meneguk _cocktail_ yang dibuat oleh Ino dan Sakura, ia benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Minuman tersebut benar-benar terasa segar dan mengejutkan. Ia kira rasa asam akan mendominasi, ternyata soda yang ditambahkan menimbulkan citarasa tersendiri. Sirup _vanilla_ menambah citarasa manis dan aroma yang benar-benar _fruit punch_. Tekstur potongan buah menimbulkan aneka rasa di lidah. Ada rasa manis,asam,agak kecut,namun semuanya terasa segar dan mampu berkombinasi dengan baik. Meskipun dingin karena es batu, namun benar-benar menyegarkan dan mampu melepas dahaga. Benar-benar minuman _masterpiece_.

Setelah selesai makan, Ino dan Sakura segera membereskan dan membersihkan meja makan dan peralatan. Lalu mereka berdua bergabung dengan Gaara dan Sasuke di ruang tengah.

"Gaara-kun, Sasuke, tadi kami sudah mencari-cari tempat yang sekiranya cocok untuk liburan kita nanti yaitu di Salzburg!" ujar Ino membuka topik.

"Benar! Menurut kami tempat itu benar-benar cocok untuk kita karena Salzburg merupakan tempat kelahiran Mozart, kota ini pun amat romantis. Disana juga pemandangannya indah dan tempat pengambilan gambar dalam film kolosal _Sound of Music_," tambah Sakura antusias.

"Oke, lalu akomodasinya bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya Tuhan! Kami lupa belum memesan akomodasinya!" pekik Sakura.

Ino dengan sigap segera berlari mengambil _notebook_ yang tergeletak di meja di sudut dekat dapur dan segera menyalakannya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Sakura pun mengikuti Ino dengan berlari membawa _notebook_-nya.

"Oke aku akan segera mencari tiket pesawat!" seru Sakura.

"Aku juga, sambil reservasi hotel _deh_!" Ino pun tak mau kalah.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit mencari tiket pesawat untuk keberangkatan dua hari ke depan, ternyata mereka tak kunjung menemukan yang dicari.

"Ini gawat! Semua tiket ke Munich ataupun Vienna untuk kelas Eksekutif sudah habis dipesan! Bahkan untuk besok hingga minggu depan!" pekik Sakura panik.

"Iya! Aku juga tak menemukannya di berbagai situs penjualan tiket dan situs resmi maskapai penerbangannya!" tambah Ino.

"Kelas bisnis?" tanya Gaara.

"Sama saja! habis!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ekonomi?" tanya Sasuke berhati-hati.

Ino dan Sakura saling pandang sejenak kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan tiket ekonomi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kaget.

"Daripada tidak jadi berangkat, lebih baik tetap berangkat dengan penerbangan ekonomi _kan_?" jawab Sasuke lugas.

"I-iya _sih_, tapi~i…."

"Baiklah, kita pesan 4 tiket ekonomi untuk penerbangan ke Munich untuk keberangkatan lusa, transit di Dubai. Setuju?" tanya Ino sambil menghela napas.

Ino,Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sakura mengangguk dengan tidak ikhlas sih. Tapi berhubung dia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini akan menjadi penerbangan pertama dengan kelas ekonomi untuk Ino dan Sakura, dan parahnya penerbangan tersebut adalah penerbangan panjang dan melelahkan karena tujuannya adalah Eropa.

-00000-

Sakura,Sasuke,dan Gaara memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Ino karena Inoichi—ayah Ino—mengizinkan mereka untuk menginap, bahkan Inoichi merasa cukup senang karena ada yang mengawasi dan menemani Ino di rumah. Selain itu, untuk memudahkan keberangkatan karena letak rumah Ino yang di perbatasan Konoha, maka jarak menuju Tokyo setidaknya menjadi lebih mudah.

"Sakura, cepatlah! Nanti kita terlambat! Shinkanshen tidak akan menunggu kita!" rupanya Sasuke kesal juga menunggu Sakura yang masih mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi _kok_!" tukas Sakura.

Ino dan Gaara yang sudah selesai dan siap berangkat segera menghampiri Sakura di kamar tamu.

"_Dekorin_, kau sud …," Ucapan Ino terputus karena sebelum bertanya apakah Sakura sudah siap atau belum, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Sakura memang belum siap.

"Tunggu! Sebentar lagi, ini aku sedang memoleskan _lip ice_ di bibirku!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Cepatlah sebelum kesabaranku habis!"

Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat dari rumah Ino pagi-pagi sekali dan tiba di Tokyo dengan Shinkanshen 38 menit kemudian. Lalu setelah tiba di Stasiun Tokyo mereka segera pergi menuju Bandara Internasional Tokyo dengan taksi. Mereka bersyukur karena tiba 20 menit sebelum keberangkatan.

Di dalam pesawat nampak Sakura dan Ino terlihat kurang nyaman, ya mengingat ini penerbangan pertama mereka dengan menggunakan kelas ekonomi. Namun akhirnya setelah satu jam penerbangan mereka nampak dapat beradaptasi dan lebih menikmati perjalanan.

Rupanya yang membuat mereka berdua cepat beradaptasi adalah karena di benak mereka saat ini telah terbayang _Hohensalzburg Fortress_ dan _Mirabell Schloss_**.** Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi saat ini akan transit di Dubai selama tiga jam untuk mengisi bahan bakar, meski demikian karena saat ini yang ada dalam benak mereka adalah liburan di Salzburg, maka hal tersebut nampaknya tidak mengurangi antusiasme mereka, padahal sebenarnya keduanya amat membenci hal menunggu. Berapa lamapun waktu yang diperlukan untuk menunggu biarpun sebenarnya hanya lima menit, tetapi tetap saja namanya adalah 'menunggu', itulah isi penjelasan dalam kamus versi mereka tentang istilah menunggu.

'_Kuharap liburan nanti akan berakhir mengasyikan_!' ucap Ino dalam hati sambil menutup matanya.

-00000-

Dubai

'Wah, indah sekali ya ternyata bandara ini!" ucap Sakura begitu mereka berempat turun dari pesawat yang baru saja mendarat di Terminal 3 _Dubai International Airport_.

Desain bangunan _Dubai International Airport ini_ memang sangat '_wah_' , megah, artistik, futuristik dan memang benar-benar khas negara maju.

Keempatnya kemudian masuk ke dalam bus yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk penumpang yang baru saja turun dari pesawat untuk selanjutnya masuk ke bagian dalam bandara ini, entah itu memang tujuannya Dubai ataupun hanya sekedar transit. Setelah sampai dan turun dari bus, mereka lantas menuju masuk pintu di sebelah kiri yang bertuliskan '_Transfer_'. Setelah memasuki pintu itu, mereka lantas mengantri untuk _custom clearance_ barang bawaan mereka. Pemeriksaan barang di bandara ini memang tergolong amat ketat, semua barang bawaan baik itu yang mengandung _metal_ ataupun tidak, harus diperiksa di bawah sinar X, termasuk perhiasan,ikat pinggang,jam tangan, dan aksesoris lainnya yang sedang dikenakan pengunjung,harus dilepaskan dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas untuk diperiksa.

Setelah itu, mereka lantas bergegas mengikuti petunjuk arah yang bertuliskan '_All Departure Gates_' yang mengarah ke lantai dua dikarenakan pintu keberangkatan untuk semua tujuan berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya di lantai dua, hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah mencari layar monitor yang bertuliskan '_Departure—Flight Information_' untuk mencari informasi tentang jam keberangkatan pesawat mereka. Kemudian mereka mencari peta lantai dua di sebuah konter yang bertuliskan '_Welcome to Dubai International_', disini mereka dapat dengan mudah mengakses semua informasi tentang direktori atau denah lantai dua ini sendiri, sehingga mereka dapat dengan mudah menemukan lokasi toilet,tempat mandi,restoran, _duty free_, dll.

_Dubai International Airport_ memang dikonsep sedemikian rupa, yakni menggabungkan konsep pusat perbelanjaan kelas atas dan bandara internasional yang nyaman,bersih dan indah. Maka tak heran, ketika memasuki bandara ini, khususnya di area _duty free_ maka pengunjung akan akan merasa seperti berada di pusat perbelanjaan, betapa tidak! Di kiri dan kanan akan dengan mudah dijumpai aneka konter,café, restoran ATM, dan berbagai penjual ada disitu. Makanan cepat saji, sajian _seafood_ dan _caviar_, roti,aneka pencuci mulut, cindera mata, tas,sepatu, parfum, produk _fashion_, dll semuanya ada disini.

Mereka berempat lantas berkeliling sambil membeli barang yang mereka inginkan, tak lupa juga mereka mencicipi kudapan khas timur tengah yang dirasa mampu mengganjal rasa lapar mereka yakni kebab. Sambil berkeliling, mereka menyantap kebab dan sebotol minuman ringan yang mereka beli juga di _booth_ kebab tersebut. Tekstur kulit kebab yang terasa gurih dan khas, rasanya baru pertama kali mereka mencobanya, sedikit mirip namun terasa ada perbedaan dengan tekstur dan citarasa _taco_ khas Meksiko yang sudah lebih dulu mereka coba di sebuah restoran khas Amerika Latin di Jepang sana.

Merasa lelah mengelilingi tempat besar tersebut, mereka lantas duduk sambil istirahat sejenak di sebuah taman mini yang terletak di antara Terminal B dan C. pemandangan yang cukup kontras mengingat negara ini adalah negara gurun gersang. Di sini dibuat sebuah miniatur taman kecil dengan beberapa pohon hijau, sebuah kolam buatan dengan air terjun _artificial_ yang cukup atraktif. Sangat ideal untuk melepas lelah sehabis berkeliling di area _duty free_.

Pemandangan hijau dan suara gemericik air rupanya mampu menghinoptis mereka, sejenak mereka merasa amat nyaman dalam kesunyian mereka berempat. Ino dan Sakura yang biasanya amat cerewet, kini terdiam menikmati nyamannya suasana tersebut. Namun, tak terasa waktu transit akan segera berakhir, dua puluh menit lagi pesawat mereka yang akan membawa mereka menuju Munich akan segera berangkat. Mereka lantas menuju Terminal B12, tempat keberangkatan pesawat mereka.

-00000-

Singkat cerita, mereka pun telah tiba di kota Munich, Jerman. Mereka rupanya sudah gatal ingin segera berlibur di kota Salzburg. Begitu tiba di bandara dan mengurus semua dokumen keimigrasian dan segala macam urusan administrasi lainnya, mereka lantas menaiki taksi yang memang ada di bandara dan segera menuju stasiun kereta terdekat untuk menaiki kereta regional menuju Salzburg. Cukup dua jam saja waktu yang diperlukan untuk mencapai Salzburg dari kota Munich.

Berhubung saat itu hari masih siang, sekitar pukul dua siang, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di hotel dan baru akan berkeliling di kota ini saat sore harinya saja.

Beruntung sekali karena letak hotel yang mereka tempati berada di _Altstadt_ (kota tua) Salzburg, sehingga mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan nuansa nostalgia kota Salzburg, bangunan-bangunan tua bernuansa barok menghiasi indahnya wilayah ini.

Selesai membereskan barang bawaan,mandi dan bersiap diri, mereka lantas meninggalkan hotel mereka dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota, tak lupa mereka membeli _Salzburg Card_ seharga 25 Euro. _Salzburg Card_ adalah sejenis kartu pintar yang bisa digunakan untuk pembayaran transportasi dan tiket masuk museum,teater, dll di kota Salzburg untuk satu hari penuh. Tempat yang pertama mereka kunjungi adalah _Mirable Schloss_ dan _Ausgezeichnet_. Tempat ini merupakan taman bunga dengan kastil tua yang berada pada satu lokasi yang sama.

Pemandangan di taman bunga ini benar-benar memanjakan mata, hamparan taman bunga yang indah dan romantis benar-benar bak surga dunia. Rasanya tak berlebihan untuk menyebut taman bunga ini sebagai tamna bunga terindah di dunia. Belum lagi, arsitektur kastil tua yang tak jua membuat mata mereka memalingkan pandangannya dari kastil tersebut.

Imajinasi Ino mendadak berputar dengan sendirinya, ia membayangkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang putri yang tinggal di kastil tersebut dan saat ini tengah berada di taman bunga tersebut bersama pangerannya, Gaara dan hanya berdua saja.

Tak salah memang jika Ino mampu berimajinasi demikian, karena memang suasana yang ada di taman dan kastil tersebut telah menghinoptis mereka berempat,terlebih dirinya yang memang seorang pecinta cerita romantis.

Destinasi selanjutnya adalah _Mozart Geburthaus_ yang berada di _Getreidgasse 9_ yang merupakan salah satu jalan utama di kota tua Salzburg. Tak lupa sebelum memasuki rumah kelahiran Mozart ini, mereka berfoto dahulu di patung Mozart yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari _Mozart Geburthaus_. Masuk ke dalam rumah kelahiran musisi kelas dunia yang melegenda ini, mereka disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan,bangunan yang tua ini masih berkesan kokoh dan asli seperti sedia kala walaupun tembok,lantai dan langit-langitnya terlihat ada retakan, namun justru disitulah letak keasliannya.

Di tempat ini para pengunjung dapat melihat bagaimana suasana keseharian Mozart semasa hidup dahulu, berbagai lukisan dan interior memperlihatkan kehidupan sehari-harinya. Banyak lukisan yang mengisahkan bagaimana masa kecil Mozart dan keluarganya. Mereka nampak larut dalam suasana nostalgia musisi hebat ini. Yang menarik disini adalah, tersedianya semacam '_Telling Phone_' yakni sebuah telepon yang mampu untuk bercerita jika kita menekan tombol-tombol tertentu yang sudah disediakan, jika kita menekan tombol tersebut maka telepon tersebut akan memberikan penjelasan sesuai dengan kode nomor yang kita tekan tadi yang tentu saja berkenaan dengan Mozart dan _Mozart Geburthaus_ ini.

Kemudian karena mereka lapar, mereka lantas memasuki Café Mozart yang terletak memang sangat dekat dengan rumah kelahiran Mozart tadi. Disini mereka menikmati sebuah sajian khas Salzburg yang terkenal, yaitu _Salzburger Nockerln_ yang dibanderol sekitar 15 Euro saja.

_Salzburger Nockerln_ tergolong sebagai sajian pencuci mulut, makanan ini terbuat dari kocokan putih telur dan gula, yang kemudian diberi adonan kue di atasnya dan selai _raspberry_, dan baru kemudian dipanggang selama dua puluh menit lamanya. Jadi mereka harus menunggu selama dua puluh menit untuk menikmati hidangan tersebut. Jadi sambil menunggu pesanan _Salzburgerl Nockerln_ mereka datang, mereka memesan minuman yang terkenal disana, yaitu _Mozart Chocolate Liqueur Cocktai. _

Akhirnya pesanan sajian penutup mulut tersebutpun datang. Aroma khas hidangan manis pun menguar di meja mereka. Begitu mereka mencicipi suapan pertama, rasa manis khas gula serta rasa manis khas buah pun langsung terasa di lidah mereka, ditambah dengan tekstur lembut yang terasa seperti meleleh di lidah mereka, membuat mereka merasa seolah lupa bahwa saat ini mereka berada di dunia,bukan di surga.

Selanjutnya, mereka meneguk minuman yang tadi mereka pesan, rasa khas _cocktail,whipped cream_ ditambah dengan bubuk kayu manis dan citarasa _liqueuer_ yang memang terasa berat, menciptakan satu paduan yang pas. Selesai makan, mereka lantas membayar pesanan mereka lalu meninggalkan Café tersebut dan tak lupa mereka membeli sebuah buku paduan wisata di Salzburg yang dikeluarkan oleh Dinas Pariwisata setempat.

Tujuan mereka berikutnya adalah sebuah _festung_ atau istana,lengkap dengan benteng pertahanannya. _Festung_ tersebut diberinama _Hohensalzburg_. Bangunan ini terletak di atas sebuah bukit di kota Salzburg, jadi untuk dapat kesana harus menuju ke tempat _Bergbahn_ atau kereta gantung.

Sambil menuju ke _festung_ yang terletak di atas bukit itu, selama menaiki _bergbahn_ mereka disuguhi pemandangan kota Salzburg dari arah atas yang sudah pasti indah. Mereka benar-benar tersentuh akan betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan.

Begitu sampai di puncak, mereka dapat melihat bangunan ini yang terkesan kokoh meski sudah berusia berabad lamanya, arsitektur aslinya masih terlihat meskipun memang sudah mengalami pemolesan untuk perawatan bangunan oleh pemerintah setempat, namun pemugaran tersebut sama sekali tidak menghilangkan keasliannya. Bangunan tersebut benar-benar memiliki kekhasan tersendiri, khas istana-istana Eropa pada masa abad pertengahan, mirip dengan apa yang ada di dalam dongeng, bahkan menara pengawasnya pun masih benar-benar asli. Jendela-jendela tua nampak terbuka. Lagi-lagi imajinasi Ino berputar, kali ini ia membayangkan dirinya tengah berada di kamar Sang Putri dan sedang bersiap untuk membuka jendela kamarnya untuk menyapa sang Pangeran Gaara yang berada di bawah yang tengah bersiap untuk menemani Ino berkeliling kerajaan dengan kuda putihnya.

Nah, di area sekitar _festung_ ini terdapat tempat makan, tempat istirahat, dan lain-lain yang memang disiapkan untuk para turis yang tengah mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Memasuki bagian dalam kastil, mereka dapat melihat bagian dalamnya yang benar-benar bernuansa klasik dengan arsitektur khas Eropa Tengah-nya. Mereka bebas berkeliling kastil tersebut. Di tiap sudut kastil dapat dijumpai berbagai ruangan dan bahkan peralatan perang bekas peninggalan kerajaan yang memerintah pada masa itu. Bukan cuma peralatan perang saja yang mereka jumpai, ada juga alat keseharian rakyat, ruang pertemuan, ruang berkumpul, dan bahkan ada sebuah museum yang bernama Burgmuseum. Yang menarik dari museum ini adalah di dalamnya dipamerkan berbagai alat-alat yang dahulunya digunakan untuk menyiksa para tawanan,unik memang namun bagi Ino dan Sakura itu sangat halnya dengan Gaara dan Sasuke yang justru tampak menikmati dan antusias dengan barang-barang yang dipamerkan di dalam museum tersebut.

Sebelum keluar dari _festung_ ini, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menyambangi puncak tertinggi di Salzburg, yaitu _Top of Mountain_. Dari situ mereka dapat melihat seluruh pemandangan Salzburg yang hijau,indah dan memukau. Tentunya mereka tidak lupa untuk berfoto di dalam _festung_,di luar _festung_ serta di _Top of Mountain_. Mereka sama sekali tak ingin lupa untuk mengabadikan setiap momen di Salzburg, terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Selesai mengunjungi _Hohensalzburg_, Ino dan Sakura sebenarnya ingin mengunjungi satu kastil lagi, yaitu _Hellbrunn Palace_. Namun, karena tema wisata dalam kastil tersebut mengusung tema wisata kejutan air,mereka tidak siap karena pakaian yang mereka kenakan saat ini tidak cocok menurut mereka. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _Hellbrunn_ di lain waktu saja, tidak hari ini.

Mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke hotel untuk mandi dan makan malam. Di perjalanan menuju hotel, mereka menyempatkan diri barang sejenak untuk menikmati sajian musik jalanan, nampak beberapa musisi jalanan berkolaborasi untuk menyajikan lagu yang benar-benar syahdu dan indah. Lantunan alat musik dan suara seorang penyanyi benar-benar layak untuk disandingkan dengan sajian orkes musik kelas dunia. Rupanya predikat kota Salzburg sebagai kota wisata musik memang amat layang untuk disandang kota ini.

Selesai mandi,mereka segera menuju restoran hotel ini yang berada di lantai bawah, mereka lantas memilih menu yang akan mereka nikmati malam ini. Mereka memilih _Wiener Schnitzel, Sachertorte, Kaiserschmarnn, Wiener Eiskaffee, Einspänner, Chamomile Tea_, dan _Tafelspitz_ serta _Apfelstrudel._

_Wienerschnitzel_ adalah sajian daging sapi muda tanpa tulang dengan roti kering dan saus lemon. Daging sapi muda tersebut dilapisi dengan kocokan telur dan tepung panir kemudian digoreng dengan lemak atau mentega. Masakan ini disajikand dengan _salad_ kentang dengan _dressing_ _mayonnaise_ dan _parsley_ serta diberi sepotong lemon untuk menambah citarasa.

_Sachertorte_ adalah _cake_ cokelat yang diberi selai aprikot dan krim kocok, _cake_ jenis ini amat sulit untuk dibuat, hanya spesialis ahli pembuat _cake_ Austria saja yang mampu membuatnya, tak heran cake ini memiliki tekstur yang lembut,empuk dan kaya rasa.

_Kaiserchmarnn_ adalah panekuk tipis yang memiliki tekstur lembut yang terbuat dari adonan tepung dan telur yang dipanggang dengan olesan mentega dan disajikan dengan selai _cranberry_.

_Wiener Eiskaffee _adalah minuman yang terbuat dari _mocca_,es krim vanilla dan krim kocok serta bubuhan kayu manis di atasnya.

_Einspänner _adalah minuman yang terbuat dari kopi dengan dobel _mocca _dan susu serta ditambahkan krim kocok di atasnya.

_Chamomile Tea _adalah teh hangat yang terbuat dari seduhan bunga _chamomile_ kering. Bisa ditambahkan gula batu ataupun madu sesuai keinginan. Teh jenis ini amat disukai karena aromanya yang menenangkan.

_Tafelspitz _adalah hidangan daging sapi yang direbus dalam kaldu dan dihidangkan dengan saus lobak dan apel. Bisa juga disajikan dengan kentang tumbuk.

_Apfelstrudel _adalah jenis hidangan penutup yang terbuat dari adonan pastry manis yang diisi dengan potongan kecil apel yang sudah dimasak,kacang almond cincang dan kayu manis, lalu digulung, diolesi mentega cair, dipanggand dan kemudian ditaburi dengan gula pasir.

Selesai bersantap kemudian mereka menyambangi taman belakang hotel untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan pasangan masing-masing sebelum pergi tidur. Mereka nampak asyik berbincang-bincang dan berfoto. Ketika malam sudah semakin menapaki jam 10 malam waktu setempat mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur, karena esok hari mereka memiliki rencana untuk mengunjungi sejumlah tempat seperti _Hellbrunn Palace, Theatre,Hallstatt_, membeli _Mozart Kugeln_, mencoba_ Käseknödeln_, menaiki perahu di Salzach River, dsb.

Hari esok nampaknya akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang untuk mereka, karena itu mereka harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga yang terkuras hari ini. Namun satu hal yang tertanam di memori mereka, mereka tak akan pernah melupakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi hari ini di kota ini. Agaknya mustahil bagi mereka untuk melupakan liburan mereka di kota ini, terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Kenangan yang sangat berharga, kenangan yang amat langka untuk terulang kembali. cerita yang terjadi di hari ini hanyalah sepenggal dari sekian banyak cerita yang terjadi dalam liburan mereka di kota Salzburg. Sepenggal kisah yang memiliki banyak makna. Sepenggal kisah yang menggambarkan cerita persahabatan mereka,persahabatan yang amat berharga dan tak ternilai. Seperti kata pepatah, mencari ribuan musuh itu perkara gampang,tetapi mencari seorang teman amatlah sulit.

Cerita di atas hanyalah sepenggal di antara ribuan bahkan jutaan kisah di kota Salzburg.

OWARI

Maaf minna-san kalo cerita kali ini ada yang kurang ataupun banyak typo. Akhir kata mohon review ya.


End file.
